1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to high power ultrasonic transducers and, more particularly, the general inventive concept relates to high power ultrasonic transducers having substantially improved ultrasonic transmission power, for example.
2) Description of the Related Art
Capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (“CMUTs”) are typically used to transmit and receive ultrasonic waves using a displacement variation of hundreds or thousands of oscillating membranes microprocessed on a silicon wafer. CMUTs may include a silicon wafer, such as is used in a general semiconductor process, a thin film that has a thickness of thousands of angstroms (Å) and is disposed on the silicon wafer, and a cavity of thousands of angstroms (Å) formed between the thin film and the silicon wafer. The silicon wafer and the thin film form a capacitor and have a vacuum therebetween. When alternating current (“AC”) flows through the capacitor, the thin film oscillates, and the CMUTs thereby generate ultrasonic waves.